A Missed Flight, a Friend's Laptop and a Dating Site
by Vriskers
Summary: When Rancis crusies the internet for a new friend, he finds what he's looking for, but it of course wasn't meant to be. AU fanfiction, Rancis/Crumblina and possible other pairings


**A/N: So, this is the next chapter. Fillers I guess? and history of the whole thing and the relationships are explained. some of them arent tho, they'll be revealed more. i'd also love to hear your theories too!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Woes of Elementary and High School**

* * *

Mindlessly clicking on things was Rancis's enjoyment for that night. Sitting in his apartment after Taffyta had kicked him out, dragged him back to his place, showed him the basics of a computer, got him on Facebook with eleven new friends he haven't seen in around nine years and a sore hand from moving the mouse around. He scrolled down his news feed, surprised when seeing Swizzle had an account on this site, the guy hadn't informed him of any mobile device or computer. Rancis wasn't even sure Swizzle had a job OR money, and it was a complete mystery where he got the funds for a laptop.

Seeing these people really made the blonde aware of how old he was. He remembered half of these people, half of them he didn't know and half of them he interacted with on a regular basis. For example, Candlehead.

Being a bit dim-witted then others at their elementary school, the poor girl was teased every single day, despite the school's tolerance of '0 bullying'. Eventually, after a mega taunt from a few people, some pushes and a stolen limited edition My Little Pony lunchbox, Taffyta and Rancis had taken her under their wing. She was a pretty cool girl, and they hung out regularly for the rest of their grade school years until they reached High School, where the common tropes of the Bratz movie had taken over their little trio.

Taffyta had found a place with the 'preppy' kids, joining the cheer squad and receiving a huge social statues that was bigger then ever before. Candlehead was reduced to nothing after her best friend left her, going off to join the middle class group, with Jubileena and Minty. Rancis was left alone completely, eventually finding solace with Swizzle 'The Swizz' Malarkey, a transfer student from god knows where. They stuck together for the rest of High School, until their senior year in which Taffyta was kicked from being Prom Queen and Head Cheerleader. Rancis remembered as clear as the blue sky the day he found her sitting crouched behind the bleachers, covered in mud with Candlehead by her side. Learning the story was something quite shocking, but Rancis had still sat with his friends there, consoling Taffyta after her drop from the social ladder.

Rancis ended up going to prom with her, Swizzle with Candlehead. Taffyta walked in, head held high despite the mocks and taunts about what had happened two weeks before. The night was completely platonic, no kisses, no dancing, not even a sloppy make out behind the building. He left her to do as he liked, and so did she. Swizzle and Candlehead had mixed feelings for each other, and not even Taffyta knew what happened between them that night.

After graduation, Rancis lived by himself for a while, until rent became a problem. He lived in a expensive apartment down by the main shopping district, but after realizing how much he was spending and how he didn't even have a job, his parents took away part of their portion. Panicking, the blonde called Swizzle who was still living with his mom, and they were roomies within a week.

Scrolling a bit more, Rancis picked up on a girl who he never thought he'd see again. Her name was Vanellope Von Schweetz, and in the 8th grade she was the object of his affections. His group had bullied her back in elementary school. Her clothes were mismatched, her eyes looking tired yet so full of life, and her hair was messy and the candy hair clips were applied with undignified fashion. She came from a broken home, him from a happy one.

One day, after all the taunts had been enough, after Taffyta had resorted to punching, kicking and hair pulling, she came back two weeks later. Her clothes were still the same, everything was still the same. Expect she had a new light to her eyes. After social services had been informed of her conditions at home with her abusive father, she had been put into a foster home where she was taken care of, and happy.

Taffyta and Candlehead, realizing how terrible they had been, had desperately tried to get back on her bad side, along with Rancis, apologizing for how terrible both of them had been. With a laugh, she had told all three she would try her hardest to make their lives miserable.

For the first time before they started bullying her, the confidence-filled Taffyta had broken down in tears, bawling her eyes out in front of the girl. Candlehead and Rancis were shocked, staring at her as Vanellope calmly comforted the girl, saying it was all just a joke.

After that expirence, they had been good friends. Taffyta and Vanellope hung out often then when all three of them were together, and Candlehead and Rancis were left together. They discovered things about each other none of them even knew, they did stupid things, saw movies, went to arcades and did a lot stuff, becoming better friends then they were before.

Into High School, Rancis had finally accepted his feelings, and with a embarssing day he had asked Vanellope out. She hestitantly said yes, and they went into McDonalods for a few shakes and some fries. A few awkward dates later, she broke off contact with him and hung out with her foster-brother/father thing and her other friends, offically ending their relationship with "Rancis, I'm sorry, but I'm just not feeling it, y'know?"

He swore he could feel his 13 year old heart breaking that night. He called up Taffyta, sobbing over the phone as she tried to help him, saying things like 'she wasn't worth it' or 'i'm sure you're happier alone'. They both ended up in a screaming match, which ended in Taffyta hanging up on him. And he guess he could've said that was the end of their friendship.

* * *

**A/N: introducing the new friends taffyta candlehead and vanellope.**

**so this was just a basic introduction chapter, i think after this we'll introduce more characters and then GASP! a crumbelina pov!**

**now im going to go hide under my bed from this thunderstorm.**


End file.
